Ascending Love
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Before you can love, you have to meet.Our soul knows who it is to love before you do, and sometimes You fight yourself when you finally realize who it is your heart beats for. Kagome and Sesshomaru
1. Chapter 1

So as you will see I am not following the Inuyasha story line...

_"You come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly"_

_-sam_

Your soul knows who it is to love before you do, and sometimes You fight yourself when you finally realize who it is your heart beats for.

Before you can love someone, you have to meet them...

500 years in the freaking past, Kagome sighed. She had not rested since she got here, she was either fighting with Inuyasha, slapping Miroku, taking care of Shippo or fighting other stupid demons who were after the jewel she broke, not that she needed to remind herself.

Now, on top of all that, she and the others were running after Inuyasha, again...

Inuyasha halted and looked up "It is you, Sesshomaru!"

Kagome and the other halted "Sesshomaru?" She whispered, Inuyasha knew this demon, and she could tell he was a powerful one.

"Indeed, little brother"

"Brother?" They all said together, Miroku and Sango standing behind Kagome, who was standing behind Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, is, is that, really your brother" Kagome whispered,

Of course it gained the attention of the older demon,

"A Mortal, how interesting" Sesshomaru stated,

Kagome placed her hands on her hips "Yeah so, what of it!"

How dare he called her mortal! Of course she was one.

"Others would be shamed, but with you the girl quite suits you" Sesshomaru spoke, ignoring the girl, his hands crossed,

"These humans, I would think you would have had enough of them, little brother"

How rude was he, Kagome was in a state of shock, not only because Inuyasha had a brother, but because this demon was not like others they had ran into, she didn't really know in what way, but she just knew, he was different.

"Be not a fool Inuyasha, I do not have time to waste, give me our fathers sword"

"What, I aint giving anything to you!"

"Than I shall take it"

Kagome ran.

"How sad, your human runs, though it is wise" After all humans should fear him, but she was running for a reason.

Sesshomaru flew down at his brother, Inuyasha was ready, while they fought Miroku and Sango took the time to run after Kagome.

"Where she going!" Sango asked in a slight yell,

"I could only think of one place, the well!"

They were right, Kagome was running to the well, with the sword.

Of course it did not take Sesshomaru to long to figure out that his dear brother did not have the sword and once he did he stepped back, and smirked, which was bad.

Sesshomaru looked at the direction that Kagome had ran,

"You leave her alone Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha barely got it out of his mouth before Sesshomaru took off, he looked like a white light he was so fast.

Kagome could see the well, she panted, her legs already burned along with her lungs "Must, get, to, the, well" She ran as fast as she could, she was almost there, her hand was on the rim, she was throwing one leg over...

* * *

She was caught.

Sesshomaru's whip grabbed her wrist, odd enough it did not burn or hurt her, instead ihr blue whip turned pink at touch.

"A miko" He stated, narrowing his eyes,

"Thank you mister obvious!" Kagome huffed, damn, she was almost safe, almost.

Sesshomaru yanked his whip, she stumbled a bit "Hey watch it buddy"

"The sword Miko"

"Kagome" She stated, he looked at her and said nothing,

"My name is Kagome"

"I seek the sword, you have it"

"Yeah so what"

"You will give it to me now miko"

"No way buddy"

"Sesshomaru!" Inyasha yelled and as he passed Miroku and Sango,

"Nice of you to join us little brother"

"Let her go"

Seshomaru ignored him and looked to Kagome "The sword"

"Im not giving it to you!"

Sesshomaru opened his hand,

"Give him the sword!" Inuyyasha then yelled,

"What, no!" Kagome said pulled said sword from her backside,

"Then you shall die" Sesshomaru then let loose his poison,

Inuyasha was about to react, but Kagome put the sword up in front of her and as soon as his poison hit, it repelled.

Sesshomaru stopped "It protects you" It was a statement, not a question, and he seemed a bit confused, not that anyone else could tell,

"You cant touch the sword Sesshomaru" Inuyasha informed him,

Sesshomaru looked at him,

"I cant touch it, you cant touch it, it has a spell, Kagome is the only one that can touch it, wield it"

Sesshomaru looked back at her, she stood, he smelt a slight fear coming from her...

"Then I shall take her"

With a blink, the whip was removed from her wrist, his arm slid around her waist and he flew up...


	2. Chapter 2

_We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion for the moment that we're not alone_

"Let me go you jerk!" She yelled as he threw her down on cold hard floor.

"I didn't mean like that!" She snapped,

"You talk to much human"

"And you are a jerk too much, I wont help you" She stood,

"Then you will stay a prisoner in here, that sword belong to my great yet terrible father and was not meant for the likes of you, or that half breed"

She looked at him, he was cold, full of hate, she could see it.

"I could not help you even if I wanted to, I don't know why the sword reacts to me"

Sesshomaru sat, he was thoughtful for a moment "My father made that sword to protect Inuyasha's human mother"

Kagome hugged the sword close "So it's a sword to protect"

Sesshomaru eyed her "It is a sword that can kill a thousand men in one strike"

Kagome paled "You want to kill a thousand men?"

"I want supreme power"

"You want to take over the world?"

"I want respect and fear, you humans overrun these lands, ruin it"

Kagome looked hurt "I agree that some of us do more harm than good but we are not all bad" She defended

"I wish to be far more feared than my father"

"People do fear you, or so it seemed to me"

"You don't fear me"

She did a little "I don't know you, but I don't feel evil coming from you"

He looked away, no he was not evil, just cold.

"Do you live alone here"

He didn't respond, she rubbed her arms "It's cold"

"Weak, you are all weak"

She looked hurt "Well sorry, not all of us are born immortal"

"You live only to die"

"At least we make the best of our lives, knowing that we could die!" She yelled "We take things in"

"You humans, the only thing you seek is love and money"

"Whats wrong with wanting to be loved and living happy?"

"Love, I have no use for the word"

Kagome looked around "Id rather be in love and die a thousand times, then be able to live a thousand years and be alone"

With that she slid against a wall and kept to herself, her feelings where hurt, she was cold, hungry and didn't know what this demon would do next, she had to figure him out, and figure him out fast. All she knew was that he was a power hungry Lord of the West and full brother to Inuyasha and not at all afraid to kill you.

"We are born alone, why not die alone" He states,

It sends a chill "Life is what you make it, you spend on half looking for that one person, so that you can spend the rest of it with them"

"Yet at some point miko, you will die, alone, without them"

"It's the soul that counts, and he will be waiting on the other side"

"Demons and humans, we are not meant to be together, I fail to see why we exist in the same world"

"So you rather kill us off"

"If you are in my way"


End file.
